chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sictix
World: Sictix *'Location:' Subsector Tyranus *'Type:' Dead World *'Tithe:' None *'Population:' None confirmed. Formerly several billion. *'Government:' None *'Description:' Sictix is a dead world in the Tyranus subsector of Sector Deus. Scans from orbit reveal not a single plant, animal, bacteria or any other detectable life form. Sictix is mostly an amorphous ball of cooled magma. No oceans, if there were ever any, still exist on the planet nor do any mountains or valleys greater than a kilometer. The skies are darkened by the ash of the charred remains of the planet surface and blasted fragments of its single moon. Weather consists of heavy thunderstorms punctuated occasionally by cruel winds that whip the grit and ash of its former civilization across its lifeless surface. The air on Sictix is just barely breathable with the aid of respirators or advanced Astartes physiology. Captains Brethorius and Macedon ventured here for a survival contest in the late 340s.M41, and returned with Alderon Belladon in tow. *'Technology:' None *'Military:' None *'Strategic:' Symbolic *'Loyalty:' N/A The cleansing of Sictix During the Great Crusade a great many human worlds were added to the growing Imperium of Man, but not every planet would join. Some were contaminated by the corruption of Chaos, some by the foul taint of xenos and others simply refused to join out of pride or mistrust. Sector records are very patchy from this time period so it is not known which, if any, of these flaws the planet of Sictix once suffered from. What is known is that some grievous conflict must have occured because the Imperium chose to sentence the planet and all its inhabitants to death by Exterminatus. Viral bombs erased every life form on the surface, spewing the methane and hydrogen from their rapidly decaying bodies into the atmosphere before great planet killer missiles rained from above igniting the atmosphere, cracking the crust open, evaporating the oceans, spewing noxious gases into the atmosphere and sending great tidal waves of lava across the planet. It is not known who ordered such an extreme measure but such measures could only be authorized personally by the Emperor or one of the Primarchs. The crimes of Sictix must have been particularly egregious because the Imperium did not stop there. The Mechanicum were ordered to carve a great human skull out of the planet's single moon. This giant macabre visage has watched in silent judgement over the planet every day for the last 10,000 years. The moon itself is in a close orbit that decays just a little bit more every millenium. Eventually the orbit will decay enough that the moon will fall from the sky, obliterating both planet and moon. Not only is Sictix a Dead World but it is watched by Death and a final Death will one day finish it. Occasionally an Imperial citizen who feels they have committed a serious crime against the Imperium will make a one-way penitent pilgrimage to Sictix. For the remainder of their (generally short) lives they will meditate on the Emperor's Justice as its reminder watches from above and the screams of the dead accompany them from below. Category:Planet Category:Dead World